Father/Son
Father/Son is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V for two protagonists Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton. Overview The mission can be started as either Michael or Franklin. If the player choses Michael, a cutscene at Michael's mansion shows Amanda and Tracey arguing over whether Tracey can have a male friend stay the night. Michael retreats out to the pool with a drink and listens to music. If the player choses Franklin, the mission begins with Franklin approaching Michael at the pool. Franklin and Michael talk. Franklin is interested in learning from Michael's criminal experience, but Michael claims that he's retired and encourages Franklin to go to college so he can "rip off people and get paid to do it." Still, Michael takes an interest in Franklin and offers to buy him a beer at a nearby bar. Franklin accepts. The two start to leave, but are interrupted when Michael gets a call from Jimmy. Jimmy tried to sell Michael's yacht, without his father's permission, but the buyers stole the boat instead. Jimmy is now hiding in the boat's bathroom as the thieves drive it in a trailer down the Great Ocean Highway. Michael and Franklin take Amanda's Sentinel to Pacific Bluffs. Along the way Michael states that while he's retired, if Franklin sufficiently impresses him on this outing, Michael might teach Franklin a thing or two. They reach the Great Ocean Highway and there spot Michael's yacht flying by, pulled by a Packer. The two give chase as the thieves follow the Del Perro Freeway. To save Jimmy, Franklin jumps on the yacht and deals with the goons on the stern before retrieving Michael's son. However, Jimmy gets hit by the boat's boom and ends up dangling over the freeway. Michael pulls up close and Jimmy drops into the Sentinel. Michael then gets near enough to the boat so that Franklin can jump to safety. Michael wants to pursue the thieves but the engine of the Sentinel begins to sputter and die. The three drive to Los Santos Customs. Michael takes a taxi while Franklin and Jimmy get the Sentinel repaired. Following that, Franklin drives Jimmy home. Gold Medal Objectives *Quick Catch - Rescue Jimmy within 10 seconds *Not a Scratch - Deliver Amanda's car with no damage Trivia * The song Michael listens to at the beginning is Phil Collins' "I Don't Care Anymore" which is one of the songs of Los Santos Rock Radio. * When Jimmy first calls Michael, he tells his father that the thieves are traveling along the "Western Highway." However, there is no road with this name in the game. * This mission is similar to part of the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, where Sweet Johnson jumps onto the back of the firetruck similar to Franklin jumping on the yacht. Then when the side of the yacht swings out, and Jimmy is left dangling from it, it is simliar to when Sweet was left dangling from the ladder of the fire truck. This also similar to the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mission Highjack, where Cesar jumps from the bike onto a truck. * The mission can be triggered by either Michael or Franklin. * The cutscene is featured in the Second Trailer of the game, only that Michael there was seen shirtless, where in the final release, he is wearing clothes and complete with headset. ** The action is also featured in the Second Trailer. * A Willhelm scream is featured when Franklin throws the first person off the boat. * Michael's car engine stalls after it is riddled by too many bullets. However, this is impossible in free roam, as the car engine would either never stop or be destroyed. * If the player has beaten or lost Hao's race prior to completing this mission, he will comment on the player's victory or loss as the player enters the garage. * While chasing after the boat, the music that plays bares a slight resememblance to the song Rio by Duran Duran. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough - Story Mission Father Son|Father/Son Mission Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V